Missing Her: Jarley Oneshot
by imasmartcookie
Summary: Jake remembers the day Marley first said "I love you" to him and the day they broke up. Then, he goes back to their spot on the four year anniversery of the first "I love you" and runs into Marley.


It's been exactly four years today since my life was completely flipped upside down. I can't believe it's been that long since I heard her say "I love you" to me, had the priviledge to make her smile and laugh, and it's my own fault. But, it's for the best. I had to let her go or she would end up hating me later. She was the best thing I've ever had the fortune to have. All I need is her and I would be happy for the rest of my life. It was during the Summer when she first told me she loved me, it was warm and the sun was setting. It was perfect, she was perfect. We broke up later that Summer after a fight.

* * *

**_First "I love you"_**

Jake was 19 and Marley was 18, they'd been dating a year and a half. They considered the entire relationship the best thing that happened to themselves and were happier than ever. They were in love, and had been in love for a while, Jake was Marley's first and Marley ws Jake's first that meant anything. They shared everything with each other.

"Where are we going?" Marley asked with a chuckle.

Jake was taking her to his favorite spot to watch the sunset, it was the first time he was taking her there. "It's a secret, you can't tell or show anyone. Promise?"

Jake was being serious even if he said it in a playful manner. He wanted this place to be special and just between them. Their secret.

"I promise, Jake." She pecked him on the cheek, trying not to distract him too much from driving.

"Good. When we get there I want a proper kiss."

Marley laughed at Jake's demand. "Deal, are we there yet?"

Jake could tell Marley was getting anxious, luckily they were almost there.

"This place is beautiful!"

Marley was amazed at the view Jake had brought her to. "You like it?"

Jake thought Marley would like this place. "I love it."

Jake sat down. "Can I have a proper kiss now?"

Marley went to Jake's lap and straddled it. "Oh, I don't know Jake, kissing you just isn't that fun anymore."

Jake knew Marley was teasing him. He quickly turned and laid her on the ground, hovering above her. He closed the space between them by catching her lips with his own.

"I love you, Jake."

Marley said once they parted. Jake was surprised at first, but it wasn't like he didn't fell that way too. It just scared him. Now that they were finally saying it he was afraid he would mess it up. He felt like saying "I love you" to each other trippled my chances of something bad happening.

"I love you too, Marley. So much." Marley smiled and leaned up to give Jake a quick kiss.

"The sun is about to set, Marls." Jake sat up allowing Marley to sit up too. She leaned on his chest, his arm around her shoulder holding her close. He took her home later that night after they laid in the grass watching the stars.

They were so happy for weeks after that. That hill had become their spot. One day they were outside around town kissing, walking around, and laughing then Kitty saw them. Kitty still had some feelings for Jake even though they only dated for a short while and it ment nothing to Jake, she wasnted to get him back. Plus she hated Marley, making Marley miserable would make her happy.

* * *

**_Breaking Up_**

Jake walked into his house surprised to see Kitty sitting on his couch smiling.

"Hey, Jake." Kitty said as sweet as she could.

"Why are you here, Kitty? How did you get in here?"

Jake was so confused, but he knew he had to get Kitty out of here because Marley was coming over and he didn't want her to be upset.

"Momma let me in on her way to work." Kitty smiled so widely Jake thought her mouth was going to be up to her scalp any second.

Kitty said this in a way that made Jake panic, he knew by her voice that she was up to something.

"What do you want, Kitty?" Jake said, his voice raising.

"I want you, Jake and I want you to not be with Marley."

Kitty stood up and took a step towards Jake. Jake took a step back.

"What makes you think I'd ever break up with Marley." Jake was getting angrier by the second.

"I never said you had to break up with her."

Just then Marley walked in and Jake didn't notice, but Kitty did. Kitty knew just how to make this look she smiled and walked to Jake.

"I love you too, Jake!" then she crashed her lips on to his. He pushed her away and turned around, shocked to find Marley there. Marley let a few tears escape her eyes and Jake knew this looked bad.

"Marley I-"

Marley spoke before he could finish. "How long?"

Jake was confused now. "What?"

Marley rose her voice a bit "How long have you been cheating on me? A week? A month? Our entire relationship? Was any of it real, do you even really love me? Were we really making love like you said, or was it meaningless sex? Were you sleeping with us both at the same time?"

Jake was speechless, he couldn't believe she wouldn't even let him explain. Before he could speak up Kitty did. "No Marley he didn't and doesn't love you. He was gonna break up with you today."

Marley walked over to Jake. "Have anything to say, Jake?"

Jake looked Marley right in the eye "Marley, I didn't- I would never do that to you."

Marley slapped him. "You know what Jake, save it. I hate you, and I hope you two are happy together. Never talk to me again. Just leave me alone. Forever."

With that Marley slammed the door shut. Jake made Kitty leave and she said to call her if he ever "needed" anything. Jake tried calling Marley and texting her and going to her house, but she wouldn't speak to him. A few weeks later she left for college, without speaking to Jake. The only regret he has is not going after her, but at least she could have a future. He thought had to let her go, though she would be better off without him. _Not true._

* * *

**_Seeing her Again_**

She just finished college right before Summer, I hope shes doing okay. I would do anything just hold her again, kiss her, make love to her. But I can't. She's gone and she isn't coming back. I miss her so much, have missed her for these long years. I went to OSU, Marley went to LA and I assume she's trying to make herself a career. I'm going back to where we first told each other we loved each other. I'm walking the the hill we were on, and when I get there... I see her. Am I imagining this? No, it's really her! She probably has a boyfriend, or worse, a husband or fiance.

"Hey, Marls."

Jake stood a few feet away, unsure of how she would react to seeing him for the first time in years. She seemed surprised. She looked up at Jake

"Hey, Jake."

Woah, these past four years have been great to her. Her eyes are more beutiful than ever and she looks gorgeous. She patted the spot on the ground next to her, she looked like she'd been crying.

"You okay, Marley?"

Marley was looking at the ground "Yeah, I'm fine."

Jake knew something was wrong, but he'd let it go for now. "How have you been?"

Marley looked up at him, yeah she'd definitely been crying. "Missing you. I came here to reminisce us."

Jake was taken back by how foward she was being. "Why did you cheat on me, Jake?"

Again Jake was surprised "I didn't, Marley."

This time Marley was the one that was surprised. "Why deny it after all these years?"

Marley was getting upset, even after all these years he could still read her like an open book. Jake explained everything that happened that day to Marley, she was in disbelief. Then, she slapped him on the shoulder.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!?" Jake was completely confused now.

"You should've told me!" Marley couldn't believe she could've thought he cheated on her.

"I tried, Marls" Jake saw Marley's expression soften, this was his chance.

"I'm so sorry Jake." Jake didn't care about apologies he just wanted her back

"None of that matters now." Marley looked up at Jake.

"Jake, are you dating anyone, engaged or married?"

She smiled and Jake was so happy she made the first move. "Yes, I am."

Marley looked crushed and looked back to the ground. "Her name is Marley Rose aand I would like it to be Marley Puckerman someday. Someday."

She looked back at him, and just like the night of the first "I love you" she straddled his waist and he flipped her over onto the ground.

"I love you, Marley Rose." Marley kissed him

"I love you too, Jake Puckerman."

Jake got up and helped Marley "So Ms Rose, why don't we go back to my place and if it's okay I would like you to spend the night with me, talking, kissing, making love, the usual."

Marley laughed

"Well we should talk about you coming to LA with me."

Jake pecked her lips "Sounds great. I'm getting tired of this town anyway."


End file.
